Today car manufactures are adding computers with entertainment, communication, and automobile health tracking information to automobiles. Additionally, there are many after market products that are meant to assist a customer to monitor and diagnose their cars by allowing them access to the information through a web portal or application on their smart phone device. Most of these products require internet connectivity through another device, such as a smart phone. There are many smart phone applications, such as mapping software, that allow a user to navigate to a destination. The mapping applications may be viewable on the built in electronic screen in the car but the applications and services are not integrated with the cars computer.
These and other drawbacks exist.